El y Tu Una difícil decisión
by Hasumin-Chan
Summary: Zatch logro su objetivo.. Es el rey del mundo Mamodo..pero ocurrira algo que sacudira su corazòn, un dolor muy diferente al resto que le enseñara a el y a su hermano Zeòn lo que es luchar por el amor..y mas si aman a la misma persona..
1. El comienzo

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde la batalla Mamodo, Zatch Bell había logrado su objetivo ser el Rey del mundo Mamodo y eliminar esa cruel regla acerca de luchar, todos tenían una vida tranquila y feliz de hecho el propio Rey estaba confiado que nunca más se derramarían lagrimas de los ojos, nunca más se sufriría el dolor..Pero lo que él no sabía..Era que pronto sufriría un dolor muy grande en su corazón pero este será un dolor diferente..Un dolor que dependerá de la decisión de alguien muy importante para él.

-Que hermosa! Estas creciendo..-decía una hermosa jovencita de larga cabellera de color rojiza, aquella jovencita no era otra que Tia.

-Observando las flores de nuevo eh?-hablo un joven que aparentaba la misma edad de la joven su cabello era plateado.

-Zeòn! Me asustaste! Tienes que hacer eso siempre?-exclamo Tia mientras le daba una mirada de reprobación al joven

-Jajaja dices que hago esto siempre y aun eres incapaz de no asustarte cuando llego-respondió el joven en tono burlón por el asombro de su amiga.

-Tonto-contesto ella mientras le sacaba la lengua y daba media vuelta para retirarse

Tia y Zeòn tenían ya 14 años de edad, se habían hecho grandes amigos eran muy unidos ya que los dos eran muy cercanos a Zatch y siempre se veian, podría decirse que los dos se conocían a la perfección, Tìa era un joven muy deseada por los chicos, muy hermosa y con el cuerpo perfecto, al menos así la describían los chicos, sus grandes ojos color rubí brillaban mucho y era imposible no llamar la atención con su piel tan blanca, simplemente hermosa..Zeòn también había crecido mucho media 1.72 muy apuesto y musculoso por su arduo entrenamiento, su cabello plateado resaltaba mucho asi como sus ojos que muchas veces reflejaban dureza con un poco de aflicción.

-Oye espera tu eres más tonta- decía él mientras corría detrás de ella, hasta alcanzarla

-No es cierto tu lo eres, yo solo soy la víctima en tus juegos- le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa

-juegos? Qué clase de juegos?-preguntaba en un tono pervertido que hacia sonrojar a la chica

-buen..este..yo..Oshh! mejor olvídalo- decía nerviosa mientras caminaba mas rápido para no verlo a la cara

-Jajajajaja te sonrojaste.. en que estabas pensando Tia? Ajaja pervertida- le dijo en un tono divertido.

-Tu eres el pervertido! Diciendo siempre cosas raras- dijo mientras se volteo para mirarlo y volverle a sacar la lengua.

-Pero que infantil eres, ya te pareces a Zatch sacando la lengua-decía mientras se reía

-Tu eres el que te crees viejo mientras tenemos la misma edad – respondía ella

- yo viejo? Eres una exagerada- respondió el

-Bueno di lo que quieras, yo se que por dentro eres un niño infantil rogando por salir solo que lo ocultas con esa fría expresión- respondió ella con total seguridad

El joven no respondió solo se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que la joven le había dicho, cuando él era un niño ese tipo de comportamientos no eran permitidos en su hogar, el tenía que demostrar que era fuerte y su actitud jamás fue como la de un niño de su edad, se obligo a el mismo a pensar como un adulto y no como un niño.

-Tia?...- hablo el joven

-Si?- respondió ella con total curiosidad ante la reacción profunda del joven

-Yo..-pero fue interrumpido por una voz

Príncipe Zeòn, Señorita Tia, el Rey les pide que vayan al Trono tiene algo que decirles

-Oh.. Muchas gracias-respondió Tia-Bueno vamos Zeòn! Zatch nos quiere ver- dijo mientras corría de lo mas emocionada por ver a Zatch..el joven que despertó en ella hace varios años atrás extraños sentimientos que no podía olvidar.

-Ahhh- el joven solo suspiro ante la resignación, ya que fue interrumpido ante lo que iba a decir, se decidió por alcanzar a la ahora a la alegre chica que corría de lo más contenta a ver a Zatch, así es de lo más feliz porque el sabía perfectamente lo que Tia sentía hacia Zatch y eso lo hacía sentir.. como lo diría el?

-ZEÒNNN! APURATEEE!- su grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

-YA VOYY!- y comenzó a correr

Mientras Zatch los esperaba en el Trono muy contento quería conversar con ellos y jugar, aunque Zeòn siempre le decía que eso era algo infantil, al final terminaba jugando con ellos ya que Tia lo obligaba.. Tia.. su amiga de la infancia, verla le hacía sentir algo que ni el podría describir, era como si millones de mariposas volaran en su interior cada vez que el veía su sonrisa sentía algo.. Bueno el decidía ignorar ese sentimiento y centrarse en jugar o en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo..Pero el no sabía lo que les esperaba a el y a su hermano..Una decisión definiría todo..Definiría si el dolor que iba a venir seguiría o simplemente se convertiría en los más bellos sentimientos…


	2. una pregunta en mi interior

Tia entro corriendo al castillo pero se detuvo justo al momento de entrar a la habitación de Zatch, tomo un poco de aire y se acomodo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y con una sonrisa entro, Zeòn por su parte solo observaba la escena de Tia a unos pasos más atrás de ella y negando la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a entrar.

-Zatch hola!- saludo alegremente Tia

-Hola Tia, es lindo verte- dijo dando una sonrisa amable

- lindo?- repitió para sí la joven sonriendo ante aquellas palabras

- Hola Zatch que paso?- dijo Zeòn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tia

-Solo quería conversar con ustedes, ver si jugábamos un rato- dijo Zatch

Zatch Bell de 14 años, media 1.70, las chicas lo admiraban no solo porque era el Rey, su atractivo físico era sorprendente, porque al igual que su hermano gemelo Zeòn, Zatch era muy apuesto y gracias al arduo entrenamiento que recibió su cuerpo era de desear por las chicas, y su dorada cabellera que hace par con sus ojos color ámbar que reflejaban nobleza y dulzura.

-jugar? Zatch tenemos 14 años no somos niños- dijo Zeòn desanimado

- comenzó a hablar el Príncipe de la "madurez"- dijo en tono burlón Tia

-"Príncipe de la madurez?" yo solo digo la verdad- le respondió Zeòn

- verdad? La única verdad es que tu si quieres jugar solo que te las aguantas para poner esa fachada de "chico malo"- dijo ella en tono de discusión pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

- …..- Zeòn volvió a guardar silencio, lo que había dicho Tia lo había puesto a pensar de nuevo.. "fachada de chico malo"? era eso cierto? Zeòn solo actuaba como lo había hecho siempre.. entonces cual era el problema? Acaso ella tenía la razón? Era cierto que el en el fondo era una persona bondadosa e infantil como su hermano? El jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso..

-Bueno ya, dejemos esto así, no hay necesidad de discutir por un tema como este- hablo Zatch en medio del silencio, que había entre Zeòn y Tia.

- pienso lo mismo que Zatch- respondió Tia.

- Yo..- hablo Zeòn pero fue interrumpido por una voz

- disculpe Rey Zatch, Príncipe Zeòn su Padre el Soberano gobernante quiere hablar con ustedes.

- en seguida vamos- respondieron al unisonó los gemelos

-Bueno.. Creo que entonces me tengo que ir- dijo Tia

-lo siento Tia, no pudimos jugar- dijo Zatch

-No importa de todas formas mi mama debe estar esperándome en casa- respondió ella

- y si te acompaño?- añadió Zeòn

- no es necesario deben apurarse su padre los espera- animo ella

- esta bien, hasta luego Tia…- y acercándose a ella le dijo en voz baja- no estés pensando en nada pervertido..- con una sonrisa.

- O/O OYEE! Tu.. tu.. el de esos pensamientos yo no- dijo ella nerviosa

- que pensamientos?- dijo Zatch con voz inocente interrumpiendo la conversación de Zeòn y Tia.

- Nada!- dijeron los dos al mismo Tiempo..

-Bueno me voy.. Adios! Hasta mañana- dijo Tia, y asi ella se marcho del salòn.

- En la noche, cuarto de Zeòn-

-Uff fue un dia agotador- dijo el acostándose en su cama, y al voltear la cabeza vio un cuadro de fotos donde estaba: el, Tia y Zatch los tres juntos y mas atrás se podía ver a Penny saltando como loca en dirección a Zatch.

-Esta foto.. recuerdo este dia, el colegio hizo una excursión a la que todos estábamos obligados a asistir, jajajaja y ese dia Tia se cayó en un charco de lodo… Tia…- su pensamiento ahora se torno hacia esa jovencita y sus palabras, comenzó a pensar en lo que ella quería dar entender cuando estaban en el salòn… era cierto lo que ella decía?

-Cuarto de Zatch-

Zatch estaba asomado en su balcón mientras observaba el jardín, ese jardín siempre estaba hermoso gracias a los cuidados de Tia… Tia su amiga de la infancia, aquella niña con la que creció, esa niña muy fuerte y valiente que cuando se enojaba daba terror..pero aun con todos esos defectos ella era única..ella tenia algo que nadie tenia,, y algo que lo hacia sentir extraño…aun no sabia que era ese sentimiento..y quería descubrirlo.. descubrir el significado del sentimiento mas bonito que había sentido..

- Cuarto de Tia-

Ella estaba en su cama viendo hacia la ventana, aun estaba emocionada por el momento que había pasado junto a Zatch, pero la mirada que Zeòn le había dado en ese momento la preocupo…no había visto esa expresión en el antes…dije algo malo?- se levanto de su cama y se acerco a cerrar la ventana no sin antes observar la luna muy brillante, que le daba calidez a su corazón.

Y es asi como Zatch, Tia y Zeòn observaban la brillante luna, cada uno con distintos pensamientos en mente…Pero aun.. ellos no sabían lo que estaba por suceder…

**Holaa! Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! **** Madelyne Rivera: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capitulo saludos! **


	3. La verdad

Era de mañana y en las clases estaban a cinco minutos de comenzar, una jovencita de rojos cabellos subía desesperadamente las escaleras, aquella joven no era otra que Tia.

- Oh! No! Me quede dormida! No puede ser!- decía mientras corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas a su salón de clases.

Mientras en el salón de clases la maestra de Química había llegado y estaba tomando la lista

Profesora: Andrew

- Presente!

Zeón: Oye.. Zatch! Sabes donde se metió Tia? Ya mismo le toca a ella en la lista y no llega!

-ni idea Zeón.. Espero que llegue pronto- decía mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

Profesora: Tia…Tia?

- PRESENTEEE! –entrando desesperadamente al salón de clases

Profesora: llega tarde!

- lo siento mucho Señorita no volverá a pasar – decía apenada

Profesora: está bien siéntese

Como el Nombre de Tia comienza Con "T" ella se sentaba en medio de Zatch Y Zeón algo que a ella le tenía muy contenta, pero a otras le daba coraje ya que sentían envidia, Cuando Tia se sentó Zeón se acercó a su oído

Zeón: porque te demoraste? Que estabas haciendo?- le decía en un tono molestoso pero con una sonrisa.

- no estaba haciendo nada, solo me quede dormida- con tono de convicción, para ignorar el tono pervertido de Zeón.

-quien sabe que cosas no estuviste viendo para que te acostaras tarde- respondió el en un tono aún más pervertido, haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

- O/O Y..Yo..Yo..Yo..no estaba viendo nada! Tu eres el que de seguro estaba viendo cosas- decía ella nerviosamente tratando de ganar la batalla.

- cosas? Que cosas Tia?-decía en un tono inocente para molestar a la joven, le encantaba ver a Tia asi de nerviosa, cuando se sonrojaba…la veía muy hermosa, más de lo que ya era.

Tia mas nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que ya estaba- Yo..Yo..Bueno..-pero fue interrumpida o mejor dicho salvada por las suaves y dulces palabras de Zatch.

Zatch: Oigan.. que tanto hablan? La profesora los puede castigar

- Zatch Tiene razón Zeón prestemos atención a la clase- dijo Tia con un tono de voz aliviado

- jajaja solo porque te conviene, pero está bien.-respondio Zeón

Así las clases transcurrieron por el resto del día y ya casi era hora de salir, las chicas del salón estaban reunidas conversando de los temas que a ellas más les interesaban, todo sobre los "Príncipes de la belleza" así los llamaban ellas a Zeón y Zatch.

Penny: Miren chicas allí esta Zatch-decía señalando a un Zatch devorando todo su almuerzo a la velocidad de la luz- tiene un hermoso perfil – decía mientras sus ojos brillaban al verlo

Ayumi: Si es verdad, pero a pesar de que son idénticos, yo muero por Zeón! Su mirada su cuerpo. Todo lo de él es perfecto!- decia ella mientras observaba a Zeón mirar fijamente a Tia.

Hotaru: Si..pero aunque se parece físicamente a Zatch, por dentro no son iguales, el no tiene la dulzura, bondad e inocencia de Zatch… y es por eso que casi ninguna chica se le acerca a el.

Ayumi: es cierto- dijo con pesar- he incluso el Rey Zatch no habla tanto con las chicas

Penny: correcto, ni Zeón ni mi Zatch hablan con chicas. Exacto con Tia, ella es la única chica con la que Zeón habla durante horas y es mejor amiga de los dos- dijo esto último con envidia y odio.

Hotaru: si es verdad…Oshh no la soporto aparte de que todos los chicos mueren por ella! Ni siquiera es femenina, es una bomba que explota y golpea cada vez que se enoja..no entiendo porque es amiga del Rey y del Principe.

Ayumi: Oshh tienes razón que tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras? Sabes una cosa no nos podemos quedar asi! Daremos guerra.

Penny: al fin lo entendieron chicas.. ella no se quedara con ninguno..

Mientras Zatch estaba junto con Kanchome y Ponigon comiendo el almuerzo.

Kanchome: Zatch hoy es tu dia de suerte Penny no se ha aparecido por aquí en ningún momento

Zatch: si.. aunque estoy feliz de eso.. me extraña y me asusta que no este aquí.. y si tiene un plan siniestro?-decia un asustado Zatch

Asustado de una mocosa- se escuchó una voz atrás de Zatch.

-Zeón, Tia Hola!- dijo Zatch a su hermano y a la joven que estaba junto a el.

-No puedo entender como es que te asusta una simple niña Zatch- dijo Zeón

-tu no entiendes Zeón…no se sabe que cosas puede hacer Penny-dijo asustado Zatch

-jajajaja es solo una niña Zatch, además tu eres el rey- dijo Zeón

-Si..pero igual-respondio Zatch

-Oigan ya me tengo que ir- decia Tia mirando el reloj

-Te acompaño- dijeron Zeón y Zatch al mismo tiempo.

-…..- silencio de parte de todos

-Rey Zatch se lo solicita en auditorio inmediatamente- interrumpio la voz de un guardia.

-Oh.. gracias en seguida voy-dijo Zatch al guardia- Tia lo siento..tengo que ir- decia Triste

-No importa, ve yo voy con Zeón- dijo con una sonrisa

-esta bien! Nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Zeón y Tia caminaban en dirección a la casa de Tia lentamente alrededor del medio dia

-querias que Zatch también te acompañara verdad? –hablo Zeón en medio del silencio, sorprendiendo a Tia con su pregunta.

-N..no..como..crees..por que dices eso?- dijo ella nerviosa y roja como un tomate

- te conozco Tia, llevamos muchos años siendo mejores amigos, crees que no me doy cuenta que te gusta mi hermano?- dijo el en un tono un poco serio pero a la vez nostálgico.

Ante estas palabras Tia paro en seco y volteo a ver a Zeón

-que..qué..te hace pensar eso?-dijo ella con la misma seriedad pero con nerviosismo y se podía decir timidez en su voz.. lo que le acababa de decir Zeón la dejo helada.. acaso era ella muy notoria?

El ambiente estaba tenso hasta que Zeón hablo..

-facil, la cara de tonta que pones cuando lo vez…jajajaja si vieras tu cara en un espejo… solo falta que se te caigan las babas- dijo el con una risa calmando la tensión en el ambiente. En realidad lo hizo para que tia no sintiera tan nerviosa.. pero a pesar de estar diciendo esas cosas de una manera divertida en el fondo el..

**Holaa a todos! Como están? Que tal? Les gusto este capitulo? **

**Momytha-chan! Holaa gracias por tu comentario! Pues por ti subi el 3 capitulo de esta historia! Me alegro que te haya gustado no te pierdas los otros capítulos se pone mas interesante **


	4. Mas Sentimientos, Mas noticias

Hiiii! Que tal chicas y chicos? Aquí les traigo el 4 capitulo! *O* **Rumiki-Chan! **Gracias por tu comentario! Para mí es muy importante en serio! Por ti este Capítulo!, espero que te guste!

Tonto!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Tia, cuando Zeón había vuelto a hablar

Jajajaja todavía me acuerdo todas tus expresiones, pones unas caras de Boba y Tonta

Jajajaja Nadie te iguala Tia Nadie- decía Zeón con una risa demasiado burlona, a un costado estaba Tia emitiendo un Aura maligna dispuesta en cualquier momento callar a Zeón por su propia cuenta.

Zeón…-decía Tia entre dientes por el coraje que tenía, pero una vez más era interrumpida por las burlas de su amigo.

Ahhh y cuando estábamos en el campamento y Zatch llego, y tu cara parecía un fosforo de la felicidad Jajajaja y Cuand..-Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe de Tia, ella había explotado.

Cara de Tonta eh? Eso es lo que dijiste no?-decía ella en un Tono de amenaza, su voz reflejaba que se estaba conteniendo al límite.

Y de boba también- concluyo Zeón a su amiga, el sabia a que se estaba enfrentando, pero le encantaba correr el riesgo, aun si Tia estaba transformada en ese Mounstro, a el le parecía simplemente…hermosa.

Un fuerte golpe en la cara fue lo que recibió de ella

-Idiota- le dijo ella y luego cerro los ojos dispuesta a irse cuando una mano agarro suavemente su brazo.

-espera-dijo Zeón suavemente, al momento que la detenía

Tia miro sorprendida esa acción y después de mirar su mano en el brazo de ella miro a Zeón a los ojos…

-entonces…-dijo Zeón-te gusta…verdad?

Tia solo miro al suelo, y un rubor que al principio era leve pero a los segundos se fue intensificando cruzo su rostro, y haciendo un movimiento suave de la cabeza asintió…

-Pero…-dijo ella-Promete que no...Se lo dirás-concluyo aun mirando el suelo

-Prometido….-termino él. Aun sujetándola y mirándole el rostro, aunque ella seguía Mirando el Suelo… estuvieron así alrededor de 5 minutos…comenzó a hacer frio y el viento movía suavemente sus cabellos.

Zeón caminaba lentamente hacia el palacio, aun no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había ocurrido, había conseguido que Tia le contase su más preciado secreto..Pero..Eso.. No lo hacía feliz, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, pero eso no le importaba, solo podía pensar una cosa, Tia había confesado estar perdidamente enamorada de su Hermano menor… y no cualquier hermano menor de su único hermano y para variar Gemelo, y no solo eso, ella se había sonrojado… él amaba verla sonrojada, le parecía la niña más inocente y hermosa que pueda existir.. Pero ese sonrojo no era por el…esta vez era por alguien más… y eso. En serio le dolía. Y lo peor el no entendía porque le afectaba tanto.. o más bien no quería aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos.

-Príncipe Zeón adelante-dijeron las guardias al abrirles las puertas, Zeón solo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que no prestaba atención a la realidad.

-Zeón! Llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Zatch al entrar a la habitación de Zeón.

-A tiempo? Para qué?-dijo el

-Para que me ayudes!-dijo con un tono de preocupación Zatch

- en qué? Qué pasa?-respondió ya preocupado Zeón

- A detener mi boda- dijo Zatch cerrando la puerta para que nadie pueda oírlos

-BODA? QUE BODA? CON QUIEN?- dijo aún más confuso Zeón

-Ni yo mismo lo se… -termino Zatch

Hiii!espero que les haya Gustado este capitulo! Quiero mandarles saludos a todas ustedes chicas Momytha-Chan! Que te ha pasado? Espero que puedas leer los dos capis que te vas perdiendo! Madelyne Rivera: Tranquila Amiga aunque no puedas dejar los comentarios me los dices personalmente ;) gracias por leer este fic aunque no hayas visto el Anime Chicas saludos y esperen el próximo capitulo de este Historia!


	5. Anuncio de Boda, No puede ser

Holaaa! chicos! Que tal? Espero que se encuentren bien! **Mecherazo **Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo, por ti este capítulo ! Ohh! Por cierto chicos estaré actualizando el fic todos los lunes , sin más palabras el siguiente capítulo!

-QUE? ..COMO QUE BODA!- grito un asombrado Zeón

-Shhh! No grites! No pueden escucharnos- dijo en voz baja Zatch

- bueno pero explícate- dijo Zeón bajando el tono de voz, hasta hablar con el mismo volumen de Zatch

- No entendí muy bien… Pero resulta que me voy a casar –dijo Zatch un tanto preocupado.

-Qué? Pero con quién? Cómo? Y por qué? – interrogo Zeón, empezando otra vez a alterarse

-No sé.. No entendí mucho de lo que hablo nuestro Padre, pero lo que si entendí es que estoy comprometido con la hija del Embajador-explico Zatch

- la Primera Dama? – pregunto Zeón

-Si con ella - afirmo Zatch

-Pero por qué?

- Dijeron que por motivos del Reino se requiere una Boda, además las Leyes indican que el Rey debe Casarse al Cumplir los 15 años de Edad- dijo Zatch sacando el libro de Reglas.

-Y pronto cumpliremos los 15 años…. –Medito Zeón- Entonces te van a obligar a Casarte? –volvió a preguntar Zeón

- Gracias a una deuda del Segundo Rey, nuestro Reino debe una gran deuda a la Familia Real del Embajador, y dijeron que la única manera de pagar esa deuda es que yo me case con la Unigénita del Embajador…es decir su hija.- concluyo Zatch un poco triste

-Pero tu ni siquiera la conoces! No sabes ni su nombre! Como vas a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres? – hablo Zeón molesto por la noticia.

- Nos vamos a Presentar Mañana… Y en la Tarde de ese Mismo Día…Anunciaran nuestro compromiso… -Termino Zatch Resignado y triste por lo que tenía que hacer

- MAÑANAA!- grito Zeón

-SHHHH!- grito Zatch tapándole la Boca- Silencio Zeón

-Rey Zatch, Príncipe Zeón.. El Rey y la Reina solicitan que bajen a la Cena- Interrumpió un Guardia

-Enseguida Vamos –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esa Misma Noche el Rey y la Reina le explicaron a Zeón lo de la Boda de su hermano.. Esa Boda Sorpresiva que cambiaría muchas cosas…

A la Mañana Siguiente Zeón Caminaba hacia el Colegio Solo, ya que Zatch estaba en una junta y no podría asistir ese día a clases y no solo eso sino que estaba preparándose para la llegada de su "prometida". Iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una muy conocida voy lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-ZEÓNNN! ESPERAA!- grito Tia corriendo hacia Zeón al alcanzarlo se puso en frente de el y con una sonrisa dijo –Holaa! Como así tan pensativo?

-Yo? Pensativo?- volvió a preguntar el

-Sii… por cierto y Zatch- dijo Tia mirando a todos lados como buscando a Zatch- tuvo otra reunión?

-Si.. El..- Pero se dio cuenta de algo Terrible, Zatch se casaba y Tia no sabia nada, esa Tarde anunciaban su Compromiso y ella ni lo sospechaba.. esa Joven tan ilusionada ni se imaginaba que la persona que amaba se casaba.. que debería hacer? Como decirle esa cruel realidad?

- Bueno Zeón será mejor que nos demos prisa, oh llegaremos tarde –dijo ella mientras comenzaba a correr

- Tiaa! –grito Zeón

-Sii?- dijo ella volteando con una tierna sonrisa, Sonrisa que paralizo a Zeón

-Nada..-dijo el bajando la mirada, mirada de melancolía

-eh?-dijo Tia extrañada, se dio cuenta de la mirada de Zeón, sentía que algo pasaba con él, cuando iba a preguntar la Campana suena y entran al Salón

Todo el Dia Zeón planeaba como decirle la verdad a Tia, pero no sabía cómo, ella estaba tan feliz que le rompía el corazón decirle la verdad. La salida llego y todos estaban saliendo de las aulas de clase, Zeón estaba Dispuesto a decirle a Tia lo de Zatch cuando..

-Príncipe Zeón rápido! Tiene que ir al palacio-dijo un Guardia

-Pero… Yo..

-El Rey lo solicita inmediatamente en el palacio-dijo llevándose a Zeón

Zeón entro al Palacio y vio a los guardias marcharse, su Padre se acercó a él y dijo:

-llegas a tiempo, el compromiso de tu hermano se anuncia dentro de 20 minutos ve a cambiarte rápidamente-Ordeno su Padre

-en 20 minutos?!-dijo asombrado Zeón

-de prisa Príncipe! –dijo un Guardia mientras lo empujaba a su habitación

-mi hermano… Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntaba Zeón mientras era empujado

- se está alistando, usted debería hacer lo mismo Príncipe

El guardia salió de la habitación de Zeón, Cuando Zeón se cambió de ropa, salió a buscar a Zatch, a lo que se acercaba Vio como Reunían a todas las personas del Reino, y eso Trajo una sola Cosa a su mente…

-Tiaa! –dijo mientras echo a correr lo máximo que daba sus piernas..

Mientras en el pueblo, estaban todas las personas Reunidas frente al palacio, en las escaleras se podía ver como Tia subía las escaleras para juntarse a esas personas… "que sucederá? , que dira?" eran las preguntas que las personas decían

Zeón Corría para buscar a Tia, los Guardias querían detenerlo pero él siguió…Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirle...Oh al menos Tenía que hacer algo por ella

"Buenas Tardes a Todos! Sean Bienvenidos.. Se los ha llamado por una Razón muy importante"- ya se podía escuchar de parte del Padre de Zeón y Zatch. La noticia estaba por darse y Zeón no lograba encontrar a Tia.

Mientras Tia ya se había colocado atrás de Penny y su grupo, al ver que Tia se puso atrás de ellas aprovecharon para hablar de ella

-Miren quien esta atrás nuestro!.. No es más que la poco femenina de Tia- dijo con desprecio Penny a sus amigas

-Oshhh sii! Y justo se puso atrás de nosotras- dijo Ayumi

-Chicas basta va a comenzar-hablo Hotaru

" la Razón por la que se los ha llamado es" – continuaba el Rey

Zeón corría rápidamente, y vio a Tia Tomando un poco de agua de su botella

-TIAAA!- grito el

-eh? Zeón! Holaa! –saludo ella a Zeón desde lejos con la mano- que haces aquí? Van a dar un anuncio Real no deberías estar allá arriba?- le pregunto ella a Zeón cuando el ya se había acercado a ella.

-tienes…que…venir. Conmigo..-dijo el con la voz agitada mientras le cogía la mano para llevársela

-" Porque Nuestro Rey Zatch"...-Decía el Padre de Zeón y Zatch

- Zatch? –dijo Tia mientras volvía a voltear a ver, porque había escuchado el Nombre de Zatch.

-Tia.. No..-dijo Zeón tratando de impedir que ella escuchara

-"Se casa en 2 meses.. Con la Hija del Embajador. La primera Dama"

-que?...-fue lo único que pudo decir Tia mientras dejaba caer la botella que tenia en la mano.

Zatch con su Terno Real ahora de Color Blanco entraba junto a la Joven que seria su Prometida y saludaban al pueblo..

-No puede ser… Zatch…se casa..-sin poder articular las palabras Tia observaba la escena junto a un triste Zeón…

-Tia…-susurro Zeón tristemente…no pudo hacer nada por ella…

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado! Momitha-Chan! Espero que te haya Gustado no te pierdas los Proximos se ponen mas interesantes ¡! Rumiki-Chan que te parecio? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Madelyne Rivera aquí tienes la continuación No se pierdan los próximos capítulos Saludos a todos!


	6. Sentimientos

Hola! Chicos! Como están? Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad?! Bueno no he podido escribir, estoy en temporada de exámenes Quimestrales, pero las palabras de **mmuu33** me llegaron! Así que aparte un espacio y aquí el capitulo

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que se podía ver como las hojas de los arboles caían hasta llegar al suelo, estaba comenzando a oscurecer y las calles estaban vacías, solo había silencio…un silencio que Zeón no sabía cómo cortar...

Tia Caminaba tristemente hacia su casa, su pensamiento estaba revuelto "¿Cómo puede Zatch casarse? No lo entiendo no tiene sentido" eran las palabras que cruzaban por su mente, no lograba concebir esa idea.

Atrás de ella iba Zeón, no sabía qué hacer para animarla se sentía de lo peor por no haberle dicho antes, la idea de que Tia estaba así por su hermano lo entristecía, pero verla así lo mataba… "¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación...?"

-Tia…-comenzó Zeón

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?- respondió Tia cortante y sin dejar de caminar

-iba a decírtelo..

-Cuando ya tuvieran 100 hijos y estuvieran lejos de aquí?!- respondió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, y Zeón ya sabía que era momento de correr antes de seguirla provocando, pero no podía irse dejándola así.

-Tia no tuve oportunidad… tú estabas tan feliz…. Como podía hacer tal cosa?Dímelo!

-Igual! Debiste habérmelo dicho! Como quieres que reaccione ante esta situación?! Ahora que voy a hacer!? Que se supone que haga?! – grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Zeón solo la agarro de la mano y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-lo siento Tia… lo siento…

-también lo siento...…Pero… ¿qué hare?! ¿Qué voy a hacer?!- llorando en el hombro de Zeón

Zeón solo la abrazo con más fuerza y dejo que ella se desahogara… El también estaba destrozado.. Pero no por su hermano… Sino por ella...

-Palacio-

-¿Qué opina de esta Boda Señorita Ailyn?-Pregunto Zatch a la joven que sería su prometida, ahora que ya estaban solos.

-Será como digan nuestros Padres…Todo por el Reino…-respondió ella con una mirada Fría- además así tiene que ser…que importa el amor.

-Amor?...-Y en ese momento Zatch no pudo evitar acordarse de su amiga de la infancia…aquella joven pelirroja…. "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"-sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

-El Príncipe Zeón ha vuelto-dijo con fuerte voz el Guardia Real

-Buenas Noches…-dijo Zeón con voz seria y Varonil

-"Príncipe Zeón?"- Pensó Ailyn mientras volteaba a ver al joven que decía ser hermano de Zatch… al verlo quedo perpleja sus ojos violeta que emitían una fuerza incomprensible, de pronto sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte no entendía lo que ocurría, nunca antes había sentido aquel sentimiento tan extraño pero a la vez tan hermoso…era acaso Amor?.

Qué tal?! Espero que les haya Gustado este capítulo! Se que es un poco tarde pero tratare de seguir escribiendo, **mmuu33** espero que te haya Gustado! Disfrútalo y espera el próximo Capítulo se pone mejor! Cuídate y Gracias por tus buenos deseos!


End file.
